


Plus One

by JustLyra



Series: The kinky adventures of Bambi & Jorge [8]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one-shot still hasn't ended...</p><p>This time Jorge's bossy friend & helping hand *cough* Lia gets in on the action with the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

X                             Are you with your brother?

Four                       Yeah, why?

Four                       Congratulations btw. I was going to text you earlier, but wasn’t sure who had your phone.

X                             Can you tell him that you’ve heard Vale isn’t going to the gala? Just so he doesn’t get a surprise when someone tells him

Four                       He’s what?!

X                             Obviously you didn’t get that from me…

Four                       Lol, I’m hardly going to say “Hey, guess what…” am I?

X                             I suppose not!

X                             Just so you know, I’m taking a female friend to the gala

Four                       Ok. Not really my business.

X                             Maybe not, but I just wanted to tell you anyway

Four                       Girlfriend?

X                             We have a history. It’s never going to be more than what it is

Four                       Sounds familiar

X                             Not the same, not really

X                      She’d love taking you to bits actually. She’s a bit like R, but stricter

X                       And kinkier actually

Four                             I’m sat opposite my Dad…

X                       Oops. Think bad things and it’ll go away ;)

*

Four                       Am I allowed to ask why?

X                             Why what?

Four                       Why you are going to be sat there with a pretty girl draped over you for the world to see?

X                             This isn’t really the time or place…

Four                       No. You’re right. Sorry.

Four                       And it’s none of my business. Sorry.

X                             It’s fine. It’s just not a text conversation.

Four                       No, it’s nothing to do with me. I shouldn’t have asked.

*

X                             It’s just something I need sometimes…

Four                       It’s none of my business. I shouldn’t have asked

X                             Don’t be like that

X                             I can’t explain it on text

*

X                             Sometimes I need similar to what you need…

X                             Not very often, but sometimes

X                             And I trust her. I can’t hand myself over easily

X                             Not too… Not to someone who could use it over me… You get what I’m saying?

Four                        Not really...

*

X                             I can’t hand myself over to a guy. I just can’t do that

Four                       Right

X                             Don’t. Don’t judge. Please.

Four                       I’m not

X                             I just can’t bring myself to do it. I did once and I didn’t enjoy it. I can’t relax and it doesn’t work.

Four                       You don’t have to explain yourself to me

X                             I feel like I do.

Four                       Well you don’t

*

X                             Will it ruin everything if I invite you to join us?

Four                       Us?

X                             Me and her.

X                             She knows about you.

X                             Not your name, yet. Just that there’s someone.

X                             You don’t have too, if you don’t want to see that change.

Four                       Do you want me to join you?

X                             I wouldn’t have text you if I didn’t…

Four                       Then ok

X                             Are you sure? I got the impression girls do nothing for you.

Four                       I don’t think they do really, but being used and bossed does so…

X                             She’s bossy. Very bossy.

Four                       Then ok

Four                       It sounds like you need it

X                             You don’t need to do it just for me.

Four                       I know I don’t. I want to do it

X                             Ok. Not here though. Back in Barcelona. After testing.

Four                       You’ll fuck her before then?

X                             Probably.

Four                       Ok

*

 X                            Have you got ten minutes to come to my motorhome while it’s quiet?

Four                       I have to leave for the gala in 20 minutes so literally 10 minutes…

X                             That’s all we need

Four                       We?

X                             Lia wants to see you so she can make a plan for Barcelona

Four                       A plan?

X                             This is Lia. I want to see you on your knees sucking Jorge so I know just what little Bambi is capable of…

Four                       I hate that nickname…

X                             You’ll learn quickly that’s not the right thing to say to me ;)

X                             Get your arse over here now

*

“Hi…”

“Hey…” Both of them standing awkwardly, just in the doorway, Alex blushed red at the cackle of laughter from the lounge area, turning to find himself face-to-face with a pretty faced brunette, same height as Jorge, slim, long hair tumbling past her shoulders, “Hi…”

Shaking her head, ready for the gala in a simple, but effective, black dress, Lia shook her head, brown eyes burning into Alex, “You don’t speak to me unless I speak to you…”

“Right,” Alex’s eyes darted toward Jorge for reassurance, then he swallowed, Jorge’s eyes on the ground, his hands behind his back, his posture the usual posture he adopted when Jorge took the tone Lia seemed to ooze.

“I’m not all sweetness and like the way Jorge is,” Stepping into Alex’s personal space Lia smiled, her lips shiny with red lipstick, “If I spank then it hurts. If I play, then I play by _my_ rules… Understand?”

“Y..yes…” Unsure of how to address her Alex settled for nodding, his eyes dropping to the ground under her glare, hands going behind his back, finding the position coming to him naturally once more.

“Good,” Lia grinned, leaning up to kiss Alex, the lipstick making his lips sticky, her pulling away the second he responded, “You do not have permission to kiss me… I’m **very** strict… Get on your knees Bambi…”

Alex swallowed hard, his cock hard already despite the fact no-one had laid a finger on him, carefully dropping to his knees, praying his suit didn’t get too crushed, not wanting to explain that to his mother.

“Good boy,” Lia’s voice was almost a purr and Alex found himself proud at the praise, momentarily wondering how this person who he’d never met was able to do the things she was doing to him, “Ok Jorge, you have one minute…”

Moving in front of Alex, sharing one quick look, Jorge fumbled his trousers open and his boxers out of the way, before pushing his cock into Alex’s mouth, the time limit giving them both the knowledge that he couldn’t afford to be gentle, his hands finding their way to Alex’s hair, tangling tight as he pushed toward the younger man’s throat, gag reflex mostly controlled, until Jorge’s rhythm went to pot and Alex’s eyes were streaming as Jorge pushed into his throat, the older man cursing as his cock twitched and he spurted hot cum into Alex’s mouth, leaving them both breathless.

“Very nice…” Breaking the sound of the heavy breathing, Lia nodded, running her hand through Alex’s hair, “You did good…”

“Thank you…” Still on his knees, cock rock hard, Alex keened into Lia’s hand cupping his cheek.

“Up on your feet…” Staying close to steady him, Lia fixed Jorge with a look, him swallowing nervously, realising this was the first moment where things would be very different, “Well, we can’t let this one go off to the gala like that can we?”

“No Miss,” Jorge shook his head, sinking to his knees in front of Alex, the younger man letting out a mewl as Jorge reached for his zipper, “May I?”

“You may…” Lia settled back against the wall, watching Alex bit his lip hard, able to vision how beautiful he’d be even more dishevelled, as Jorge’s tongue flicked out to swipe pre-cum from his tip, “We don’t have all night Jorge…”


	2. Rules

Pulling his cap low, and nudging his sunglasses back into place, Alex tapped on the steering wheel as he navigated the last stretch of road to Jorge’s house. After the three of them tried to sort the permutations of getting Alex to Jorge’s house unseen, Lia not having the same issue after the Gala because everyone assumed she was his girlfriend, they’d decided the only way to do it was for Alex to hire a car. It meant a bit of a rigmarole; Alex driving out of Barcelona, pretending his own car had an issue and praying that the tip he’d left the hire shop manager was enough to prevent any rumours, and that the tinted windows prevented anyone from recognising him.

Taking his bag from the boot after he’d parked up, someone buzzing him through the gates without a word, he took a deep breath before striding toward the door, feeling that someone was watching him, trying to pretend he wasn’t as nervous as fuck.

*

“Hey…”

Opening his mouth to reply, then stuttering to a stop, unsure of the speaking rule, Alex paused in the doorway, smiling when Lia tilted her head toward the lounge with a smile, “Hi…”

“We’ve not started yet so you can speak. Jorge has been held up at the sponsor event, the downside to being the champion…”

“Ah right, thanks,” Kicking off his shoes, then quickly neatening them next to the full shoe rack, he put his back on the bottom step before following Lia into the lounge, his eyes drawn to the view from the windows, “I forgot how much glass there was in here…”

“Like a greenhouse…” Lia laughed from the sofa, the glint in her eye cheeky, less threatening than the last time, “Though it has its advantages…”

Remembering the feeling of being pressed against the glass of Jorge’s bedroom, wondering if anyone was at the windows he could see, and if they were could they see him being taken apart, Alex swallowed hard, unable to hide it from Lia, “Yeah, it does.”

“Ha… Ok so that’s a yes to pressing Bambi against the glass for the world to see then…” Lia cackled softly, patting the sofa next to her, “Sit down, you don’t need to stand and grow even taller...”

Sitting next to her, nerves knawing at his belly, Alex couldn’t help blushing, wishing the situation had been more like it was with Ricky, thrust into the scene, not having to make small talk or worry about what to say. Realising he’d missed her asking him a question Alex blushed redder still, “I beg your pardon?”

“You are so polite,” Lia smiled, her mouth rimmed with a deep lipstick, not as bright red as before, but enough that it made her teeth seem even whiter, “I said, why don’t you tell me about your hard limits then?”

*

“Hi!” Jorge dashed through the door, chucking his keys onto the table with a clatter, “I’m so sorry… Everything just ran over time. You ok?”

“Yeah…” Alex nodded, his lip already bitten, Lia’s insistence at talking through his likes and dislikes having the natural impact that things like that tended to have on a 19-year-old, “You?”

“Yeah, good,” Smiling at Lia, slight look of trepidation on his face, Jorge bit his lip, “Sorry…”

“You will be…” Lia smiled, the darkness back in her voice, “But it did have the benefit of letting me interrogate little Bambi here… He does have some _dirty_ likes this boy…”

Feeling himself blush crimson red, his cock twitching in his boxers, hidden from view by his jeans, Alex bit his lip again, dropping his eyes to the floor, instinctively feeling where his place was, and feeling safer that he’d thought, no worries about trusting Lia at all.

“So I was thinking…” Smirk fixed onto her face, Lia let her hand move onto Alex’s thigh, “Tonight I think you and I should have some fun with this one… Maybe fulfil a few of these fantasies of his, and use him for one or two of ours… Then tomorrow… Tomorrow he gets to see just how submissive and slutty **you** can be… What do you think?”

Nodding slowly, drawing his eyes over Alex, Jorge smiled, “I like that…”

“Yeah?” Lia’s voice teased slightly, her hand moving higher on Alex’s thigh, “You want to see me play with your cute little toy? You won’t get jealous when I make him come first?”

“No,” Jorge shook his head, only slightly able to hear the dissenting voice in the back of his head, smirk sliding onto his place, “I’ve shared him before…”

“Oh have you now?” Lia’s smile looked positively gleeful as she turned to Alex, “You didn’t tell me that naughty boy…”

“Sorry,” Remembering Jorge’s address of her before Alex coughed, “Miss, sorry Miss.”

“You shouldn’t presume that because he gets to call me that you do too…” Lia admonished, before squeezing his thigh, her fingers so close to brushing against his apex, it taking every fibre of willpower for Alex not to move closer to her hand, “But since you are a bit of a rookie at this, and because I like the way you say that you may use it.”

“Thank you Miss, sorry…” Genuinely contrite Alex smiled gratefully, hoping he wouldn’t make any more mistakes.

“That’s ok,” Letting her hand wander higher, eyes back on Jorge, almost daring him to get competitive, or jealous, Lia tilted her hear toward Alex, “Is he a good kisser?”

“Yes,” Jorge kicked off his shoes, eyes staying on Lia as he toed off his socks, “He is.”

“I think I’ll find out for myself,” Pausing for a second, trying to read Jorge, Lia turned to Alex, pausing again for a moment, her breath washing over his lips, before she leant in, mashing her lips against his, before pulling away with a chuckle, “You remembered the rule… He’s a quick learner…”

“He is,” Jorge flopped down on the sofa, on the other side of Alex, legs crossing under him, content to watch, to let Lia take the lead, “He _really_ is…”

“I like him,” Turning back to Alex, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip, the way they were just talking about him like he wasn’t there, like his opinions were unneeded, irrelevant, making his cock leak in his pants, Lia smiled devilishly, “You have permission to kiss back, but keep your hands by your sides…”

“Yes Miss… Thank you.”

“So polite…” Lia smiled, shaking her head gently, Alex having the potential to be even more fun than Jorge had let on, before leaning in, capturing Alex’s lips in a teasing kiss, one that was returned, firmly, but politely, Alex staying in his place, letting her take the lead as her tongue wandered into his mouth, slipping and sliding over his, messy and sloppy, Jorge able to see everything. Pulling away, smirking when Alex leant toward her, chasing her mouth slightly, before catching himself, Lia chuckled, “I think Bambi here has altogether too many clothes on… What do you think Jorge?”

“I agree,” Clicking his tongue Jorge sighed slightly, “He actually knows when he comes here he’s supposed to strip in the hallway and leave his clothes on the table… And his bag is supposed to go upstairs before we start…”

“Oh dear,” Lia pulled a face, and exaggerated wince, “Well I suggest you go do what you are supposed to do then Alex, and Jorge and I will decide what your punishment will have to be…”

“Yes Miss, sorry Miss,” Looking at Jorge, feeling like he’d fucked up, let the older man down, even though the circumstances meant that the fact he was being punished felt slightly unfair, “Sorry Sir…”

“Go on,” Jorge fixed him with a look, one that reassured, comforted and threatened all at once, “Don’t make me wait any longer…”

“You are evil…” Waiting until Alex was scrambling up the stairs Lia turned to Jorge, her grin wide and cheeky, “He’s good… You sure you want to share him?”

“He is, and I do,” Jorge nodded, opening the mini fridge behind the sofa, taking out a bottle of water, before turning back to Lia, dark look on his face, “But there’s no rule breaking with him…”

“No,” Lia chuckled, “Don’t want to break your favourite new toy…”

*

“What does he not like?”

Alex tried not to wriggle; naked and on his knees, his cock bobbing in the air, hands laced behind his back, he tried to block out the sensation that their conversation was having on him. They’d already decided against making him get either, or both, of them off on the basis he’d enjoy it too much.

“I know…” Jorge chuckled darkly, making Alex shiver, an idea obviously coming to mind, “Come closer… Bit more… Turn around…”

Shuffling around on his knees Alex closed his eyes, turning until his back was facing Jorge and Lia, a good idea of what was coming next.

“Forehead to the floor… Lift your ass higher…” Waiting until Alex settled, Jorge ran a hand over Alex’s back, grounding him, ignoring Lia’s raised eyebrow at the comforting gesture, “Spread yourself…”

Reaching behind him, hands trembling slightly, Jorge well aware of what that act did to him, Alex tried to slow his breathing, his head already started to spin and get fuzzy.

“Oh you are wicked,” Lia chuckled, “His face is bright red… Turn your face Bambi, I want to see you…”

Turning his head to the side, his cheek and jaw against the floor, Alex brushed bright red when Lia caught his eye, obviously enjoying the view.

“He blushes beautifully…” Jorge reached into the fridge, pulling out a bottle of lube, Lia laughing again at his evilness as he snapped open the lid, Alex’s eyes fluttering closed, waiting, but still not prepared for the slick coldness hitting his crack and sliding down, over his hole, “Want to _really_ see him blush?”

“Yes please…”

“Open yourself up…”

Ignoring the tiny whimper that Alex couldn’t contain Jorge sat back, Lia moving next to him, watching and discussing, as Alex’s long fingers snaked toward his own hole, rubbing the lube around, before a click of the tongue told him off, Jorge’s cock twitching as Alex’s finger pushed inside himself, opening himself up for them, visibly, willingly and enjoying, and hating, every second of it.


	3. Used

“The possibilities are almost endless…” Twisting her fingers, stroking over Alex’s prostate, the younger man wailing, cock twitching hard, Lia sighed in contemplation, “Do you think he could take my whole hand?”

Jorge chuckled at Alex’s groan, reaching to tease Alex’s rim with his index finger, “I think so…”

“You could fuck him while I finger him…”

“I could…” Jorge chuckled again, pushing his finger into Alex, alongside four of hers, his hole burning despite the cold lube, “You could fuck him… Unless you’ve changed drastically I’d put money on you having a strap on in that bag…”

“I was planning on saving that for you…” Lia chuckled, before they both giggled hard at Alex’s low groan, “Oooh someone liked the idea of me fucking you Jorge… Or was that an objection?”

“Lia…” Jorge warned, certain lines and boundaries firmly in place for him, humiliation something Alex liked, but not something he was prepared to let someone else use in that way.

“Ok, ok…” Lia sighed, using her free hand to scratch her nails along Alex’s side, “You are so protective of this one… Can’t say I blame you though… He is particularly pretty…”

Alex keened, Lia aiming for his prostate again, repeatedly, reducing him to a begging whimper, “ _Please._ ”

“I think your pretty little toy wants to cum Jorge…”

“Not yet…” Putting _that_ tone in his voice Jorge shook his head, despite the fact Alex was facing away from them, “Not yet…”

“We could make him cum, then make him cum again… No rest,” Lia looked at Jorge, biting her lip, eyes pleading, “Please…”

“Is that what you want to do?” Jorge teased, one hand moving onto Lia’s thigh, “You want to push him over the edge and then over again?”

“Yeah… Can I?”

“Maybe…” Jorge teased, digging his fingers into her skin, “Would you like that Alex?”

“ ** _Please_** …” The words thrown from his mouth in a desperate plea, Alex yowled when Lia concentrated her fingers on that spot, rubbing over and over, almost too much, “Fuck pleasepleaseplease…”

“If you can cum without your cock being touched then fine…” Jorge chuckled darkly, both Lia and Alex making low sounds at that, “Now…”

“Ohfuckfuck…” Bucking onto Lia’s fingers, her fucking him determinedly, Alex tensed, his body breaking out in goosebumps as his balls tightened, before white flashed over his eyes, everything glorious as he screamed out Jorge’s name, cum spurting onto the floor, Alex’s elbows and knees sagging slightly, before whimpering, Lia’s fingers still there, still moving, still brushing, too much, too sensitive, “Oh please no…”

“That was the deal…” Jorge clicked his tongue, tone bossy, but slightly softened, knowing that the whimpers were little whimpers of pain, Alex’s body not ready for more yet, “Slow it down Lia…”

“Ok…” Curiously taking in every little detail and nuance in Jorge and Alex’s interactions, Lia slowed her fingers, ignoring his prostate for a few moments, slowly twisting fingers and teasing her thumb around him rim, the implied threat, or promise, of it joining her four fingers making Alex clench, his belly fluttering, little sounds escaping his throat, “He’s doing so well…”

“He is,” Jorge’s voice was almost a purr as one hand reached for Alex’s back, stroking a calming, soothing, line over his skin, “Ready babe?”

“No…” Alex panted breathlessly, before gritting his teeth, straightening his back and opening his eyes, smiling softly at Lia, “Ok…”

“Wait…” Jorge reached for the lube, making Alex wince as more cold slick was dribbled down his crack, Jorge's tone curious, and dark, telling Alex without words that something more was coming next, “You have smaller hands than me…”

“I have….” Rubbing her thumb around in the lube, Jorge nodded, Alex trembling at the prospect, Lia looked at the younger man, seriousness on her face, “You are ok with this Bambi?”

“Yes Miss…” Alex nodded, before biting his lip, the sensations making his cock hard again, “If that’s what you both want….”

“Turn this way…” Jorge’s order was barked, Lia knowing to wait until Alex’s eyes were on Jorge before teasing with her thumb again, “Eyes on me, open…”

“Yes Sir…” Alex locked eyes with Jorge, wordless conversation between them convincing Jorge that he was ok, that enough for Lia’s thumb to start teasing Alex’s more, moving around his rim, pressing firmer, until it was pushing in next to her fingers, Alex’s face contorting slightly, the pain and fullness more than he’d ever felt before, his body screaming at him that it was too much, until her fingers raked over his prostate and then the conflict began again, half of the sensations amazing and good, half too much and Alex’s moans reflected that, not sure which way he wanted to go, until Jorge reached for his cock and the two hands toying with him made the choice for him, throwing him over the edge so hard everything exploded, Jorge’s name echoing around the room in a sharp scream.

*

“Hey, you ok?”

Opening his eyes Alex frowned in confusion, on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, his head on Jorge’s chest, Lia next to Jorge, “Huh?”

“It’s ok, you’ve been asleep for a little while…” Jorge smiled kindly, his hand carding through Alex’s hair, the gesture overwhelmingly comforting, “We cleaned you up.”

Remembering with a shiver, Alex blushed, “Sorry I…”

“No,” Jorge shook his head, pressing a kiss to Alex’s hair, “No need for sorry. You ok? Not too sore?”

“No,” Alex shook his head, his body achey, used, but not hurting badly, blushing hard, “It was good. Thank you… I didn’t… You two… I should…”

“Not until you are up to it,” Jorge smiled, his cock and balls aching, but not willing to push Alex too far, grinning at Lia’s needy moan, Alex’s sleepy face admittedly gorgeous, “She’ll just have to wait…”

“What should I?” Faltering, looking at Lia and then back at Jorge, Alex blushed, “I’m not very… With girls… I…”

“Oh Bambi you are cute when you fret…” Lia leant over Jorge, kissing Alex’s mouth softly, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth, making him shiver, “You can put your tongue to good use on me when you are fit to move again…”

“While you fuck me?”

“Well…” Jorge’s breath caught in his throat, the question simple, but the needy look in Alex’s eyes almost making him come in his pants, before he coughed, nodding, “Maybe…”

“Do you think you could take Jorge? You’re not too sore?” Lia narrowed her eyes, the dynamic between the two making her more and more curious.

“I…” Alex blushed, eyes dropping, words and meaning not matching, “If you want me to take you then I will, can, Sir…”

“Christ…” Jorge pushed his head back on the sofa, Alex’s face pressing into his lap too much, making something snap, until Jorge was pulling Alex’s hair, lifting his head, eyes locking, “You remember your safeword?”

“Yes Sir…” Breathless, the look in Jorge’s eyes taking his breath away, Alex nodded, yelping when that tugged his own hair.

“If you do a good job on her then I’ll keep my hands to myself…” Jorge’s eyes were dark, Alex tone and dropped eyes pulling his dominant streak to the surface, the desire to ruin the younger overwhelming him, “She stops moaning, I start spanking… Understand?”

“Yes Sir…”

*

Alex wailed loud, his nose against Lia’s clit, Jorge’s cock pushing into his sensitive hole making him shudder, everything too much, too soon, too sensitive, and the crack of Jorge’s hand slapping down on his arse too stingy. Flicking out his tongue, Lia’s hand in his hair, her mouth barking orders at him when she wasn’t letting out groans and moans when he hit the right spot, Alex felt his brain going back to that place, fuzzy, good, the other two using him for their own pleasure, stripping him of any rights, giving him a sensation in his belly that made everything sharper, made Jorge’s cock against his prostate not only bearable, but wanted and needed. Trusting them both to treat him like a rag doll between them, but like the most precious rag doll in the world as Jorge thrust into him, hard and fast, Lia basically rubbing herself against his face, tugging on his hair, using his tongue like a cock, both of them talking to each other ignoring him, letting him be used in the way he needed to be.


	4. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split this chapter into two. The next bit is taking a bit more writing :)

Watching Jorge, on his knees, head bowed, thin red lines appearing on his skin as Lia’s wrist flicked the flogger back and forth, Alex swallowed hard, the scene in front of him beautiful, better than any of the porn he’d ever watched, but uncomfortable, because the lines were springing up in _Jorge’s_ skin, it was _Jorge_ whimpering, and the green eyes that had always been so strong, so dominant, and so safe, were the ones leaking tears, and Alex wasn’t at all sure how much he liked that.

*

“You ok there Bambi?”

Standing in the spare room, glad Jorge had directed Lia away from his bedroom, his bare arse and shoulders pressed against the cold glass, Alex nodded, “Yes Miss.”

“Doesn’t he look beautiful like this?” Lia ran her long nails down Jorge’s back, eyes locked on Alex, “All needy and wanting…”

Glancing over Jorge, the sensation in his stomach odd, Alex nodded, “Yes Miss.”

“You’re not jealous that I’m touching him and you are not?” Lia teased, flicking the flogger hard against Jorge’s ass when he objected, the stern tone reminding them both that to leave this situation they needed to use their safewords, “Well, little Bambi, would you like to touch him?”

“Yes Miss,” Alex swallowed hard, needing and wanting to feel the warmth of Jorge’s skin under his fingertips, desperate for that grounding touch again, “Please.”

“Lick him open…” Lia smirked, Alex’s cock bobbing at the thought, his body over-ruling his mind, “He’ll spread himself for you… Let you see why he makes you do that, swap the shame onto his face for once… Spread Jorge. Now…”

*

Curling his toes, Jorge couldn’t stop the low wail, Alex’s tongue hot and wet over his hole, his own fingers digging into his ass painfully, biting his own lip as he tried to stop himself from pushing against Alex’s face, wanting more, but Lia not allowing it.

*

“You may use your fingers now…” Tugging Alex’s hair, lifting his face from Jorge’s crack to face her, Lia smirked, “One only until I tell you otherwise… And if you touch his prostate I’ll flog you until you beg me to stop…”

“Yes Miss…” Alex nodded, compliant, trailing his finger down Jorge’s cleft, teasing his hole, before pushing his spit slick finger in, only to the first knuckle, the sudden sensation of opening Jorge for Lia hitting him in the guts, no longer pleasurable.

“Get on with it Bambi…”

*

Alex froze as the pained wail fell from Jorge, the brush against his prostate accidental, Lia immediate behind him, her hand in his hair, fingers gripping tightly, “Sor…”

“Silence!...” Pulling Alex away from Jorge, nothing pleasurable in the way his hair threatened to rip from his scalp, Lia sighed, “Such a naughty Bambi…”

“Lia…” His head on the floor, body glistening with sweat, cock rock hard, Jorge’s tone was more begging than sharp, “Leave him…”

“But he was naughty…” Smiling at Alex, the frowning slightly, his eyes glazed, but not in the way she was expecting, Lia released his hair, “Naughty boys do get punished…”

“Punish me instead…”

“Oh Jorge…” Padding over, Lia leant down, lifting Jorge’s chin until their faces were level, her grin teasing, “You are so protective… Even when you are supposed to be quiet… Don’t you dare cum…”

“Yes Miss…”

Leaning in, Lia licked over Jorge’s bottom lip, aware of the effect kissing had on him as she closed the gap, pressing their mouths together, her tongue pushing into his mouth, bossy, marauding around as deft fingers scratched his back, or found a nipple, the room filled with the noise of tongues against each other, of Jorge groaning as his cock bobbed, and of the sound of the door slamming, Alex’s feet on the other side, dashing down the stairs, the view of Lia taking Jorge apart, knowing how hard to nip, where to scratch, too much and not fun.

*

“What’s going on?” Still naked, cock rapidly softening, Jorge put his hand out, catching Alex’s arm, the younger man in the midst of pulling on his clothes, “Alex?”

“I can’t do it,” Tears in his eyes, hating himself, the situation, Lia, everything, Alex shrugged, “I’m just going to leave you to it…”

“No,” Jorge shook his head, voice soft, “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I… Corkscrew,” Alex shrugged sadly, using his word, Jorge having promised so many times that that one word ended everything, “Sorry.”

“Like I’ve said, never apologise for using your word,” Angry, at himself mostly, Jorge’s eyes drilled into Alex, “What didn’t you like?”

“Any of it…” Figuring all was lost, that he’d be leaving and never returned, Alex saw no point in lying, tears stinging his eyes at the look crossing Jorge’s face, “It’s not me… I can’t be… Sorry.”

“Why didn’t you say before?”

“It’s what you wanted.”

“Alex…” Jorge could have cried, the blunt honesty delivered by the younger with a soft edge toned, clearly feeling guilty, “I wish you had said…”

“I just…” Alex shrugged again, unable to look Jorge in the eye, “You gave me what I needed, I just wanted to return the favour…”

“It’s not a favour…” Stepping closer, reaching for Alex’s face, his stomach flipping when Alex’s eyes fluttered closed, “I gave you what you needed because I could… Because I wanted too…”

“I wanted…”

“Sssh…” Jorge stepped closer still, pressing their foreheads together, his voice soft, “Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever do anything you hate for me. Please…”

“But…”

“No,” Firming his voice, still quiet, almost a whisper, Jorge almost pleaded, “Never. I never want you to do that…”

“You needed…”

“I didn’t need that from you,” Jorge opened his eyes, Alex’s still closed, cupping Alex’s face with both hands, “I never need something from you that you hate like that…”

“I want to do for you what you do for me…”

“You do,” Jorge sighed softly, closing his eyes again, “You really do.”

“But Lia…”

Silencing him by pressing their mouths together, Jorge ignored the alarms ringing in his brain. His sensible brain telling him that this was too much, too intimate, too personal, too normal, but every instinct reacting to Alex’s tentative tongue flickering at his bottom lip, letting him in, sharing a kiss that was equal in every way, hands wandering, oblivious to the glass walls around them, their actions watched, the watcher realising before they did that she wasn’t needed, gathering her things quietly, slipping out of the house before they’d even come up for air, eyes locked together, one question on both of their lips…

“What now?”


	5. More Than Just Hector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more "one shot" after this, then that will be that. I hope you like this one. I've written and re-written it. It's not exactly how I wanted it, but I just can't nail it perfect and I'm fearful of making it worse.

“What now?”

“Well…” Jorge swallowed hard, Alex’s eyes searching his face for an answer, his tone almost pleading, “Now I think we put some clothes on, find a comfortable spot on the sofa and talk… Properly… Honestly… About everything.”

“I think…” Alex bit his lip, his face tingling from where Jorge’s fingertips had caressed his cheeks, “I need to say it all quickly…”

“Ok,” Jorge nodded, taking the urgency in the tone, “We can do that…”

“I didn’t like that,” Cringing, face red, Alex shrugged, “I thought… Maybe… Touching you was fine, **good** , I liked that…” Blushing harder Alex sighed, “I didn’t want her to have you… I know that’s selfish when I wanted… I just didn’t like it.”

“That ok,” Jorge smiled kindly, “You are allowed to not like things…”

“It didn’t feel like a game,” Alex frowned, his face crumpling in confusion, “It really didn’t feel like a fun game. It felt… Too much… Too harsh… Which is stupid because…”

“Not stupid,” Jorge interrupted, shaking his head, “Never stupid.”

“It felt stupid,” Alex shrugged his shoulders, trying to make sense of it in his head as he tried to explain it, “It’s nothing like as far as we’ve gone before, yesterday even… But it felt like too much. Like… Like… Like you were trying to make a point. Like you had to let her do the things you didn’t want to get the things you did…”

“That was part of the trade-off between us,” Jorge admitted, voice candid, “Lia likes certain things. I like certain things… I gave her what she wanted and she gave me what I wanted.”

“But you didn’t get what you wanted… Did you?” Alex’s eyes scrutinised Jorge’s face, worried he’d got it wrong, “It didn’t seem…”

“It wasn’t, isn’t, exactly what I wanted. It was always close enough to make it worthwhile,” Jorge looked up, his face slightly red, nerves showing, “Before…”

“Before?”

“Yeah,” Jorge nodded, his fingers twitching by his side, desperate to be touching Alex, finding himself needing the grounding touch that Alex craved so often, “I don’t know why I thought it’d be enough this time. I should have known that it wouldn’t be. Everything is so different now…”

“Different?” Jorge’s words making his stomach flip, Alex cursed silently, his word coming out in a squeaky, high pitched voice. It making him sound like the desperate teenager he technically was.

“Yes, different,” Trying to be nonchalant, only 90% sure of Alex’s position, Jorge tilted his head slightly, his voice softer, realising the brutal honesty had to come from him first, “Pretty much everything has changed recently…”

“It has…” Alex nodded in agreement, his eyes wider than normal, fear of rejection flooding his veins, “It doesn’t feel like a game… When I’m with you… And it doesn’t feel the same as it did in the club anymore.”

“No,” Jorge smiled, nodding his head, a weird combination, but Alex understanding completely, his brain just as scrambled, “It doesn’t. It hasn’t for a while…”

“It hasn’t since London…” Biting his lip Alex looked close to tears, “I’ve always needed something. Handing myself over to someone… The pain… It’s…” Pressing his hand to his stomach, both of them still naked and almost oblivious to that, “It’s like I need it to uncurl the knot in here… It never, has never, completely uncurled it, but it was enough…”

“And now?”

“In London…” Looking at the floor, his confidence dipping, Alex closed his eyes, “In London it felt like it was uncurled… Like everything was ok, was going to be ok… When I seven Luis Garcia stole my bike,” Chewing on his lip, Alex swayed slightly from side-to-side, like a small child, “I’d left it at the park gate. I wanted a turn on the slide… Mama always said if we went into the park we had to bring our bike home and ask… I was going to be in so much trouble because if I told on Luis he’d tell on me and I’d get such a row…” Looking up, eyes glassy with tears, Alex smiled, “Marc found me crying. I told him what happened and he went to Luis Garcia and he got my bike back… He also told him he’d be arrested for stealing if he told anyone and he fixed it… He fixed it and I could stop crying because it was ok… In London _you_ fixed it… You made it ok…” Dropping his voice to a tiny whisper Alex closed his eyes, “I don’t have to pretend with you… I don’t have to pretend I’m not scared when I am…”

“Never,” Jorge stepped closer, reaching for Alex, letting the younger man press his face against his hand, seeking the comforting touch that had become so intrinsic for them both, “You _never_ have to pretend with me… About anything.”

“I’m scared about what that means…”

“I’m scared about what that means too…” Jorge admitted, stepping closer again, both of them hardening, but that not important, the skin-on-skin the only important thing, “Sometimes I need something different…”

“I can do different,” Letting his eyes flutter open, smiling at how close Jorge was, Alex nodded, “I can do it… I can’t watch someone else do it, but…”

“That’s ok,” Jorge smiled, meaning it, “You are enough for me… It’s been a trust thing in the past, guys… I couldn’t…”

“I get it,” Alex smiled, “I get it.”

“Good…” Jorge took a deep breath, eyes locked on Alex, the playful tone for Alex's benefit, the younger looking like he was about to cry, “So, _Four_ , time for you to become Alex in my phonebook?”

“Yeah…” Alex nodded, biting his lip, “I’m honest… My family know that I’m...”

“All in,” Jorge smiled, both hands on Alex’s face, letting the younger man pull him closer, his arms around Jorge’s waist, settling in the small of his back, “I’m not happy to be public, not until you are in MotoGP and sorted, but everyone else…”

“More than just Hector…”

“Yeah,” Jorge laughed gently, “More than just Hector…”

“Ok…” Shyness kicking back in Alex bit his lip, tiny moan escaping as Jorge pressed their mouths together, the kiss soft, languid, no rush as the atmosphere was one of ‘all the time in the world’, Alex brave enough to flick his tongue out first, no question about entry being granted, Jorge’s tongue finding his, the slippery dance lasting longer, not leading, just happening, comfortable, safe, and the grounding touch they needed.

*

Tumbling onto the bed, clinging to each other, mouths mashed together desperately, tongues tangling, lungs burning as their hands moved, grabby hands pulling at each other, touches somehow feeling new, different, _better_.

Relaxing into everything, into Jorge, Alex’s mouth nipped along the older man’s jaw, the combination of sharp nips, soothing tongue and confidence making Jorge moan, the moan turning into a guttural growl when Alex found his pulse point, biting hard, no broken skin, but enough to bruise, at the same time his hand pushed between them, palming Jorge’s cock, precum leaking, everything slippy as Alex’s fingers wandered, fondling balls, finding that spot behind them, making Jorge wriggling and writhe under him, almost pleading for more, voice desperate as cheeky fingers found their way into his crack, “ _Alex!_ ” bouncing off the walls around them.

Feeling himself getting closer, Jorge rolled them over, loving the sound bubbling from Alex’s throat as their cocks touched, the younger man’s hips canting from the bed, Alex biting his tongue as Jorge’s mouth moved down his neck, fingers finding Alex’s nipples, sensitive as ever, Alex wailing as Jorge’s fingers twisted, the glorious mix of pleasure and pain rippling through him, Jorge’s name echoing around the room, both of them pushing ever closer to the edge.

*

Pushing in, Alex’s hotness surrounding him, both of them swearing, nothing separating them, somehow different, _more,_ Jorge bit his lip hard, trying to last, pushing slowly until he was fully seated, Alex snatching a kiss, needy and hot, tongue roaming around, losing themselves in that until Alex was ready, his hips twitching, Jorge joining in, gentle flicks building up until their mouths were slipping, focus lost in thrusting hips, sensation overload as the noise of heavy breathing and skin slapping took over the room, neither lasting long, Alex’s balls tightening first, ‘ _close_ ’ gasping from his mouth against Jorge’s, Jorge’s hand pushing between them, three quick, uncoordinated strokes enough to make the younger man squeal his name, cum spurting over his hand, sticky between them, the clench of Alex’s muscles making him grunt, dragging him over the edge, wet stickiness exploding inside Alex as Jorge collapsed on top of them, everything different. More.

*

Curled up in Jorge’s bed, a film on the tv chosen, but ignored, Alex pulled away from the soft kiss, looking up with a smile, “Regrets?”

“None,” Jorge smiled, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead, “You?”

Alex shook his head, “No, none…”

“We’ll have to be careful… The press…”

“I know,” Nodding, Alex took a deep breath, “I know, but it’ll be worth it.”

“It will,” Stealing another kiss, his teeth catching Alex’s bottom lip as he pulled away, tugging lightly, Jorge smiled, “You know, I almost said no… At the club…”

“Me too…” Alex bit his lip, eyes coy, “We’re not… Stopping… All of it, are we?”

“Fuck no,” Jorge shook his head, eyes devouring Alex, “Never…”

“Good,” Blushing, eyes down, Alex shrugged, “That was nice though… And sometimes I like nice…”

“Well…” Two fingers under Alex’s chin, tilting it up until their eyes were locked together, Jorge smiled, “From now on you get naughty and nice…”

“And cheesy?” Alex laughed, diving under the duvet to escape Jorge’s tickling fingers, “Sorry!”

“Yeah,” Jorge shook his head, cracking his knuckles, preparing for war, “You sound it… Prepare for tickle hell Marquez…”

*

Soaking with sweat, Jorge having tickled him within an inch of his life, Alex dropped back onto the pillow, his surrender _finally_ accepted, and inevitably leading to more sex, the smile on his face exhausted, “Jorge?”

“Yeah?” Rolling onto his side, facing Alex, equally sweaty, equally sated, Jorge traced his cheeks with a soft finger.

“I…” Faltering for a second, grateful when Jorge shuffled closer, Alex blushed softly, “I love you…”

“I know…” Jorge smiled, pressing the softest, featherweight kiss to his lips, words whispered, “I love you too.”


End file.
